


super speed dating

by poketa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: friends support their friends no matter what, right?or kara and lena try speed dating....together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 369





	super speed dating

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for them and kinda surprising I'm doing it since I haven't watched their scenes I just like them together after reading some fic - anyway! here have this dumb fic. thanks to both my betas emi and luke for reading it and editing this mess, love you!

* * *

The tables are organized in columns, fancy burgundy candles, and glasses on top of them. Kara bites her bottom lip, glancing at her best friend with a nervous giggle as a waiter passes by, alerting them that there's one minute until the event starts.

"I'm craving Thai," Lena offers. Her gaze is serious, but the CEO has just that glint on her green eyes that Kara can read like a physics book, with her arms crossing over her chest and an amused expression on her face. "And I heard there's a _Kitchen Nightmares_ rerun playing tonight," the dark woman continues, gesturing with a hand like _c'mon, let's go._

But the blonde woman just shakes her head, grin in place. "We agreed to do this, Lena," she says, fixing her glasses and trying to not be convinced by her best friend's eyes. "And we aren't leaving this place until you find a date." 

Lena sighs loudly. "Let's get it over with." Her expression gets serious like she's ready to face an advanced math problem or a business meeting. 

Kara can't help but frown. "I think you should try to look more…." The blonde offers with a gesture to her face and she smiles as the CEO faces her again with a raised brow, _"approachable,"_ Kara adds, shrugging nervously.

"How so?" Lena inquires tightly, her eyes dark.

Kara moves closer, her heart picking up a different beat as her fingertips caress over pale cheeks and she looks into forest green eyes, one breathing that isn't her own shortening before her.

"Just - be yourself," she breathes out as the air tenses and her throat dries, but she pushes against it to encourage her best friend. "You're beautiful, smart, funny - I don't think there are enough words to describe you, Lena, so what I'm saying is - _just be yourself."_

The CEO opens her mouth, but before she can reply, there's a loud ring that goes around the room.

_"Okay! 15 seconds to start! Take a seat!"_

Kara's hands fall away as she takes a step back and looks around herself to catch people starting to take their seats.

"Guess we should take a seat."

"I - yes," Lena replies and she closes her eyes. Once she opens them, her expression seems less tense and more herself. The blonde smiles to herself, quickly reaching to grip her best friend's hand.

_"Good luck,"_ Kara whispers, giving her a huge smile, before dropping it and directing herself to one of the already occupied tables.

The superhero finds herself sitting in front of a man with short sandy hair and brown eyes, who smiles like he just won the lottery.

"Hey, _baby."_

Kara frowns, but before she can change seats, the alarm goes off and she finds herself starting her quick date with a complete douche.

Nathan, who apparently owns a car more expensive than his own house, gushes about his wealth without even noticing if she pays attention or not. Kara discreetly looks towards the table where Lena is seated in front of a gorgeous black man with glasses who seems to be telling a very funny story because her best friend is laughing.

The superhero frowns a little. A part of her is happy at the sight of Lena really trying this whole speed dating, but another part of herself, one that lives deeper inside of her chest, is uncomfortable watching it play out before her.

Kara doesn't notice the time of the date is up until there's the loud ringing and people are standing up, making her look back at Nathan, who seems to be gazing back at her expectantly.

"So, what do you say, _Kiera?"_

The blonde shakes her head, offering a simple smile, before standing up too.

"My name is Kara." 

And she advances to the next table, her gaze still on Lena, who is shaking hands with her first date, before changing seats to her right like everyone.

_"Hello."_

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted, my best friend is over there, and I really want her to find a date tonight," Kara explains as she turns to her own date, finding a man with thick curls of hair and a blinding white smiling back at her. She blushes. "I'm… Kara," she offers with a chuckle.

"Alexis," The man presents himself, his brown skin glowing under the lights. "And as much as I would like to talk about your friend, I really wanna hear about you, Kara." 

"A-alright," The blonde replies as she swallows her nerves and tries to think about interesting things about her that aren't her superpowers or her secret identity. "Well, I'm a reporter," Kara mentions with a smile. "And I love dogs?" 

Alexis laughs amicably, his expression sincere. "That's great ‘cause I love dogs too." 

"See, that's great because I don't think I could sit with someone who doesn't like dogs," Kara replies with a big grin and she shakes her head, finding that she actually likes this guy. "So, what is it that you do, Alexis?" 

The handsome man inches closer with a secretive expression over his face and she mirrors his movement, holding onto the edge of the table with her hands.

"I own a couple of restaurants," Alexis whispers with a scrunched-up nose, his brown eyes shining with mischief. "But I actually prefer to stay in the kitchen," he adds with a quirk to his lips.

"You're a _chef?"_ Kara admonishes with a wide grin. “That's awesome!"

There's a brief but joyful laugh from Alexis.

"Now that's a first," the man comments with a confused, but happy grin as he plays with the glass in front of him. "Normally, my dates are more interested in the owning part."

_"Are you kidding?"_ The superhero gushes, taking a quick sip of her water, before throwing her hands up. "You give people happiness with your hands - I'm a big fan of people who can cook!" she comments sincerely.

Alexis squints his eyes. Kara blushes as his attention falls squarely on her and his gaze intensifies.

"Well, I would happily cook a special meal for you, Kara." 

But before she can reply to his proposal, a loud ring goes through the room calling an end to the date and Kara finds herself offering a sad smile as she replies, "It was a pleasure, Alexis." 

But the man doesn't give up, taking a card from his wallet that he slides across the table with a hopeful expression.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Kara," Alexis says as he bids farewell, standing up from his seat just like her. 

Kara takes the card with a small grin, stuffing it inside the pocket of her coat, before changing seats again. She offers a friendly wave to Alexis, who walks towards the bar, leaving the speed dating zone of the event.

Kara tilts her head at this, trying to point out the reason why she couldn't find herself accepting the date.

_"Who was that?"_

"Lena!" Kara greets, almost jumping out of her seat as she finds her best friend in front of her. Her cheeks lighten up, shaking her head as Lena's expression remains the same, expectant, as she sits. The blonde replies dryly, "Just - _Alexis."_

The CEO lifts a brow, apparently unconvinced by her reply.

"Should we change seats?" Kara inquires, looking around them to find an empty seat, but all seem occupied and she sighs. _"Or not,"_ The superhero turns towards her best friend and raises her brows. "So, have you found a date yet?" she asks with a slight tremor in her voice.

However, Lena doesn't seem to notice it as she just shakes her head with an indifferent expression. "Both of them asked me out but I kindly declined their advances," the dark-haired woman replies as she sips her glass of wine. 

"But why?" Kara inquires as she pouts and then argues petulantly. "The whole reason behind this Friday night activity was to find you a date, Lena!" she points out, even if that secret part of herself seems happy with the answer.

The CEO rolls her eyes, sighing deeply.

"You can't even hide it, Lena, I saw you laugh with the first guy!" The blonde comments with an affronted expression, even if her chest feels tight at the admission.

"Were you spying on me, Kara?" Lena asks, but she doesn't look mad, she looks... intrigued.

And the superhero scoffs, arms crossing over her chest. "Yes - but only because I needed to see if you were actually trying with them!" 

_"Well,_ I did try, " Lena replies, supporting her head on her hand as she touches the rim of the glass with her finger. Her green eyes glued onto Kara's blue ones. "Sadly, there's no amount of politeness that can make you actually _attracted_ to someone." 

Their gazes hold tightly onto one other, across candles that smell like cinnamon and roses and dim table lights.

It feels more of a date than any of the others did, but Kara just swallows more water and moves her eyes to the table.

"What about you?" Lena asks then, biting her lip. Her quickened heartbeat is noticeable to Kara's super hearing and the superhero knows she should tune it out of respect for her best friend. She does it and it's her own beating heart that haunts her ears. 

Kara swallows and she cringes at the sound that resonates through her eardrums. "Alexis did give me a business card," she informs with a shrug.

Lena's expression isn't one of surprise, but amusement. The superhero continues, prompted by a nod.

"He is a _chef,"_ the blonde adds, but then frowns as the realization of her own lack of interest bubbles up to the front of her mind and she can't help but inform her best friend. "But I don't think I will go out with him," she whispers.

"Why not?" The CEO inquires, her expression now serious.

"Well, I don't think - I'm actually _interested?"_ Kara answers truthfully and the more she mulls over it, the less sense it makes. 

Lena sighs, looking away from her, her lips pursing with unsaid words before they open for another sip of wine.

Kara takes the lull of silence to look around them.

Some tables are full of chatter and smiles, some seem awkward and way too tense for a two-minute date and then there is one couple who is straight-up kissing, seeming very keen on making the most out of the two-minute speed date. 

"We are quite awful at this, aren't we?" The dark-haired woman admonishes as her mouth leaves a mirthless laugh to fall from her lips.

"Just a little," Kara agrees, chewing her lip before she looks back at Lena, who is smiling back at her. "But I guess doing a few more rounds won’t hurt anyone," the reporter comments as she reads the intention of escaping in those green eyes.

The CEO lifts a brow just as the two-minute speed date comes to an end.

"Pleasure talking with you, _gorgeous,"_ Kara says with a wink, standing up from her seat. "We should try this again," she jokes, not moving her eyes away from Lena.

And her best friend shakes her head, standing up too.

"I may not be a chef," Lena replies with her own seductive wink. The superhero blushes. "But I do have _something_ you can eat at my apartment." 

Once the implication settles, Kara tries to not choke on her saliva, but there's a certain image that comes to her mind as her best friend moves away to the next table, mouthing at her. _"See you, darling."_

The superhero takes a deep breath, eyes closed, trying to calm down her heart, before taking her next seat without even looking at who's sitting there first.

But she can't keep the surprise away from her expression as her eyes fall on a redhead with gorgeous green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kara," she greets with a small grin as the eyes of the woman study her over. So far, she has just spoken to one man and her best friend, so it's a little unnerving. "I'm a reporter and, _yes,_ this is the first time I have done this," Kara nervously gushes.

"I'm Danielle," the redhead replies with a lazy smile, but then a look crosses over her eyes, and her whole stance changes as she points a finger and almost starts to vibrate with energy. _"Wait_ \- I know you - you _saved_ me a few weeks ago!" 

The reporter sputters, trying to keep her reaction to a minimum as she fixes her glasses and laughs, looking down at the table.

"You must be confusing me with someone else," Kara replies with a shake of her head, she looks at Danielle and laughs again. "I do get that a lot." 

"No, I think it's _you,"_ Danielle affirms as her hand reaches to take her glasses off, but Kara jumps back just in time, almost tipping over her chair. The redhead continues excitedly, "You’re _Superg-!"_

But Kara is quick to talk over her speed date with a louder voice. "Oh, _no,_ but I know someone who actually knows her - my best friend _Lena,"_ she says, pointing at the table where the CEO seems to be in deep conversation with yet another handsome man. 

"Lena - _Luthor?"_ The redhead inquires and her interest seems to be diverted from the previous topic as she frowns and then asks. "Aren't Luthors and Supers like _mega enemies?"_

And the reporter, very used to this particular inquiry, quickly answers that.

"That's the thing - She's not a Luthor like her brother," Kara explains with a smile as her eyes stay on the dark-haired woman, who seems to be telling a story. "Lena is actually more intelligent, but also kind and generous, her heart bigger than one would think," she continues, nodding to herself as a sad sigh leaves her lips. "Although sometimes, it's just very hard to convince her she's all that." 

Danielle, who has been listening to her very intently, then smiles slowly as the blonde turns back to look at her.

"Sounds like she's awesome," the redhead replies with a chuckle.

"She certainly is," Kara agrees with a light blush to her cheeks.

The redhead shakes her head, tilting her cup at her. "And you definitely should tell her how you feel." 

_"What?"_ The superhero asks as her mouth opens and then closes, but no words come out for three long seconds. "I don't - I'm not - There's _nothing_ between Lena and me." 

"But you _love_ her, don't you?" Danielle asks with a kind smile. Kara tries to quickly deny it, but it's hard to do so when the idea is already there in her brain and all the dots start aligning to show her that it's not entirely unimaginable for her to be in love with her best friend.

It's both a weight that falls and one that is lifted out her shoulders - luckily for her, Kara has super strength.

"I think I do." 

And her heart beats a different beat, one that sounds a little too much like one of her favorite love songs and Kara chuckles nervously, before exclaiming loudly. "Oh _Ra_ \- I'm in _love_ with my best friend." 

She's glad that Lena doesn't have super hearing.

Danielle nods at her words, "We’ve all been there," before sipping her wine.

_"Really?"_ Kara inquires with a frown. "And what did you do?" she asks with both fear and excitement. It's thrilling, to say the least. She can't help but look at Lena's table to find the woman with a serious expression, listening to her date with attention. _"Wow, it makes so much sense now,"_ the reporter says to herself under her breath.

"I told her," Danielle offers easily with a shrug.

"And what happened then?" The superhero inquires with rapt attention.

"She didn't feel the same," The redhead replies with a sad expression.

Kara feels her hope starting to die within her heart before even having a possibility to try.

"But, _of course,_ Freya never looked at me like Lena has been looking at you every ten seconds," Danielle continues. The blonde frowns as she processes the information, then looks at Lena, but just finds her still attentively listening to her date.

"She doesn't," Kara affirms.

But Danielle takes out her cell phone and motions for her to move closer.

And as the redhead pretends to take a selfie of the two of them, the screen actually shows them, via the back camera, the sight of Lena looking at both of them with what looks like a sad expression on her face.

"That - that doesn't prove anything," Kara remarks as she settles back on her seat. The redhead shows a taken picture of Lena looking directly at them. "Maybe she just wants to go home," she says a little lower, tracing her face with her finger.

"Or she's _jealous,"_ Danielle counters as she locks the phone.

"But she's my best friend, why wouldn't she tell me about it?" The reporter wonders out loud, trying to piece the puzzle back together.

Her eyes swim towards Lena, but she seems fine, now actually talking herself instead of just nodding.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Danielle asks simply, but assertively. 

And that's the last question as the bell rings and people stand up from their seats.

"You _should_ tell her," the redhead offers. She takes a business card out of her breast pocket to give it to her. "And once that happens, I would like to hear from you."

Kara sits there in her seat, her hand reaching for the card, but she can't do anything but stare back at the woman with a frown.

"Again, thank you for saving my life, _Supergirl,"_ Danielle says lastly, picking up her purse and moving to the next table, where she sits with a woman who is wearing a colourful dress and a small bashful smile.

They seem like a good match, Kara realizes as the words of Danielle digest in her system and she stands up from her seat.

_"Should I be jealous?"_

Lena's voice rings next to her ear and Kara closes her eyes, absorbing the closeness quickly, before turning around and facing her best friend.

"That's the second card you’ve received," the dark-haired woman continues nonchalantly, her expression clipped, her eyes too shiny. The superhero does her best to identify what's going on behind those emeralds, but Lena looks away, nodding her head to the bar. 

"Supergirl saved her," Kara informs her under her breath and Lena turns sharply towards her with a frown, worry all over her beautiful face and the blonde is quick to assure with a hand over her best friend's arm. "She won't say a thing, Lena."

"Are you sure?" The CEO pushes with furrowed brows. Her stance is tense and the protective behaviour warms Kara's cheeks a little bit. Lena pushes, "Because the memory eraser-" 

But Kara shakes her head. She takes Lena’s hand and squeezes it. She marvels at how perfectly their hands fit. And as she looks into green eyes, the words just leave her lips.

"Let's go home," she whispers, and Lena stops walking, turning to her with a surprised expression, but Kara just continues with a small grin, cheeks tinted red. "I think we could still make it in time for that _Kitchen Nightmares_ rerun."

Lena smiles then, first full of confusion, and then brighter than the sun.

"Won't you ask me if I have a date?" She says with a raised brow. 

But Kara just shakes her head, daring to give her best friend a look that she hopes conveys more than her words ever could.

"Well, do _you?"_ She still asks because that's the polite thing to do, even if her heart is beating out of its cage. 

Lena moves closer, her free hand coming up to move a stray piece of hair away from her face. Kara's blue eyes can't help but look down at her lips.

Red, full, calling - and _tempting_.

She's in _love_ with her.

"None of them are you," the CEO whispers, and their eyes find each other amidst questions and feelings that have always been brewing underneath. Lena chuckles and like she can't help herself, her finger tracing Kara's bottom lip, making her tremble. "Let's go home," she adds, green eyes looking towards the exit.

Kara nods dumbly as she swallows tightly, turning to the door and trying to not seem too eager as Lena giggles behind her, squeezing her hand with her own.

* * *

When they reach Lena's apartment, they change into pajamas and clean their faces from makeup. Thai take-out boxes lay on the coffee table and wine is sipped between laughter and comments of the show they are currently watching.

Kara, who has been eating and laughing with joy, can't help but look at her best friend's profile and smile.

Her blue eyes travel from her chin to her lovely lips and then her cute nose, towards a pale forehead and then the messy bun full of dark hair on top of Lena's head - and the superhero doesn't stop herself from saying what has been on her mind for hours now.

"I'm _sorry_ you couldn't find anyone that interested you at speed dating."

Then green eyes are onto her and Kara feels her need for further explanation. 

"We went there to find you a date - someone worthy of you and we failed, Lena," the reporter laments with a shake of her head, throwing another potsticker inside her mouth, munching with a forlorn expression. "I'm sorry." 

The CEO shakes her head, dismissing her with a hand as her lips curve with a smile.

_"Please,_ Kara," Lena musses, her lips quirking up and the blonde pouts. "I left with you holding my hand, the night was more successful than I could've dreamed of," she comments, before taking another sip of her wine, her eyes get dark, and then she is asking with interest, "Now, you seemed pretty chummy with that redhead."

_"Danielle?"_ Kara inquires and she wipes her lips with a napkin, trying to keep her expression neutral as she remembers the conversation she had with the redhead. "No - we just talked about her encounter with Supergirl," she says with an awkward laugh, kicking herself for lying to Lena.

_Again._

Something she swore she wouldn't do again after the whole secret identity thing came to light.

So, Kara thinks about it as Lena furrows her brows, tilting her head at her - _why am I lying again? She already knows more about me than anyone else._

"Lena, I went home with the person I wanted to go with," Kara says as she puts her hand on top of Lena's and grips it, her eyes trying to convey the message that her heart has finally accepted.

Tired of lying to herself, Kara finally comes to terms with the fact that watching Lena look for someone to date isn't something she enjoys.

In fact, she _loathes_ it.

She did it as a friend - because that's what friends do - they support each other, even when things aren't what you prefer, you do it for someone else - you do it out of love.

"Yeah, me too," Lena agrees as she turns her hand around and grips Kara's hand with her own, eyes clear, green, vibrant, happy.

And maybe _friendship_ isn’t grand enough for them - because, sure Kara loves Lena, but you don't want to kiss your friends every time they look at you like you have put the stars into the sky.

"And I would do it again," Kara continues, her throat tightening, her muscles tensing, adrenaline coursing through her veins. "But I don't want it to do it as a friend," she whispers, giving one last squeeze to her hand and then looking expectantly back.

It feels like exposing herself to _kryptonite_ on purpose. 

But Lena knows about her secret identity, she knows about Kara and her fear of losing people and as the CEO swipes her eyes from one blue eye to the other with a surprised expression, the reporter slash superhero receives a powerful hit of sunlight as Lena slowly starts to smile, before moving closer to her.

"What are you trying to say, Kara?" Her best friend asks with a confused frown, but there's a knowing glint in her eyes, a blinding smile on her lips, and the beat of her heart rings in Kara’s ears, even without super hearing. 

Kara blushes, shaking her head to herself. "Well, in movies, people usually use these lines to declare their _feelings_ and-" she tries to explain and then scrunches up her nose as Lena raises a brow at her. "And you're teasing me, _aren't you?"_

The dark-haired woman nods, and Kara's blush becomes even more evident as she slaps her hand against her own face, trying to cover it.

"You're really _cute,"_ Lena comments as she lifts their conjoined hands and kisses the back of Kara's hand, earning an embarrassed groan. "And beautiful, funny, intelligent and - _Kara?"_

The blonde, who has closed her eyes, nods.

"I couldn't accept any date tonight, because I spent the whole night watching people trying to _woo_ you," Lena explains. The superhero slowly opens her eyes, first peering to find her best friend grinning at her and then to look at their still conjoined hands. "And it was _horrible,"_ the CEO comments with a scoff.

"How horrible?" Kara inquires with a grin as she moves her hand away. Her blushing cheek is left uncovered.

"When I saw that woman giving you her card," Lena rolls her eyes, briefly looking at the unwatched TV, before moving her green eyes back over to the blonde. "I talked myself out of calling a private investigator on her." 

_"Lena!"_ Kara calls with a surprised expression as she shakes her head from side to side, but her best friend is laughing. "You wouldn't, right?" 

The CEO shrugs. "You aren't planning on dating her, _are you?"_ she asks with a grin, but her eyes are still vulnerable like she's waiting to hear her fears being confirmed.

Kara shakes her head, deciding to take a leap as she moves closer, bringing their hands to her lips and kissing Lena's hand. "No, I'm not," she whispers.

Within green forests full of mysteries and beautiful sights, tears start to fall.

"Because I can't stop thinking about my best friend," Kara continues with shaky words, moving to touch their foreheads together as their gazes remain glued onto the middle. _Why was she losing time keeping this to herself when her heart is leaping into the air in victory?_ Her lips aching to kiss without abandon. _"I think I'm in love with her,"_ the blonde whispers with a nervous giggle.

But Lena, of course, is the one who takes the lead, pressing their lips together into a kiss that is soft and loving, fireworks quietly exploding behind eyelids. Kara knows that to kiss she should stop smiling, but she can't stop doing it as her heart soars with happiness.

_"Thank god, because I feel the same way about you,"_ Lena mutters once their first kiss comes to an end. 

And _speed dating_ may have worked, but maybe not in the sense that people would think as two best friends finally confess their undying love, whispering words against skin, and hands never drifting far from each other.

_the end._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? kudos and comments always welcome :)


End file.
